


Stand to Reason

by WaterFowl



Category: Fairly Legal
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterFowl/pseuds/WaterFowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An itsy-bitsy tag to episode 2.09, featuring Ben’s ruminations as to his current predicament with Kate. What with *that* kiss, the failed not-date and all.<br/>Disclaimer: None of the characters, plot-points, inherent to the show, belong to me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stand to Reason

Ben Grogan prided himself for being a sensible man. Being anything but wouldn’t have got him where he was, and Ben Grogan prided himself for that too.  
So he could come up with an array of fairly good reasons off the top of his head why all this – the impromptu kiss, and getting stood up for a just-dinner – was not worth losing any sleep over.  
Foremost – this was Kate. That was just her way. Getting under people’s skin and pulling them into the flurry maelstrom that was her – the drive, the passion, the obnoxious urge to set the world straight, the elevator sing-alongs, you know, the works. God, right! It had to be the elevator sing-along. Ben just got under the spell. Momentarily. Is all. In and out, just like that. C’mon! He could join a vast and illustrious club, having done so. Lauren, of all people, was coming around, from the general looks of it.  
See? Sensible, toldcha… A piece of cake!  
Or… He could reason this had something to do with them actually being alike and, frankly, given half the chance he would probably have stood himself up too. Just for the heck of it.  
And of course there was the big one. A Godzilla of a reason. The kind you go down for the kill with. That is him being empty and hence having no grounds to care whatsoever. Or course, he’d then have to give it to her for having had a point the other time – but that seemed an equitable gambit compared to the proffered kicks. ‘Cause empty felt like an appealing option right about now. As was sleep. But for the fact that whatever has carved itself Kate-Reed-shaped within Ben’s chest currently hurt like hell, keeping him wide awake for the second night in a row (scratch the one he spent chasing her shadow – or his own tail, for that matter – all over the city, not that it happened, anyway). For no good reason at all.


End file.
